1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle sun visor.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a vehicle sun visor includes a structure that supplies electric power to an electrical device provided in a sun visor body. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,108,309 describes a vehicle sun visor having such a structure. The vehicle sun visor includes conductive elements in a support shaft that rotatably supports the sun visor body. Electric power may be supplied to an electrical device provided at the sun visor body via the conductive elements. Specifically, the pair of conductive elements are exposed on the sides of the support shaft near one end of the shaft, and are urged by an elastic urging force of vehicle-side terminals to clamp the pair of conductive elements from the outer sides. The relative position of the conductive elements with respect to the terminals changes when the support shaft is rotated to thereby switch between an energized state, in which the terminals are electrically connected to the conductive elements, and a non-energized state, in which the conductive state is terminated.